


To Bell a Cat

by momoment



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Cat Cafés, Catboys & Catgirls, Cats, Curses, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, M/M, Magic, Modern Fantasy, Witches, these cats need therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoment/pseuds/momoment
Summary: The Cat Nap Cafe is a cozy little shop on the corner of L’manburg street and Pog avenue, and quite possibly Dream's greatest accomplishment in the little town of Dresempe. Many customers come for the warm food and cozy atmosphere, but all of them stay for the stars of the show, his cats.In a town like Dresempe, however, looks can be deceiving- an unassuming cafe hides the most powerful witch in the city, the cats are not exactly cats, and famed warriors hide in anonymity. On top of it all, a new customer has caught more of Dream's attention than he is willing to admit.Or: the cat cafe au no one asked for, with a twist or two.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	To Bell a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get into the fic itself, this is a work of fiction based on the online personas of members of the Dream SMP, and if any of them express discomfort with this work, I will not hesitate to edit it or take it down. This includes ships, characterizations, and otherwise. Please be respectful to the content creators, and me, too. 
> 
> I want to thank my friend and co conspirator Mel for all her support and contribution to this idea! This wouldn't have even left the back of my mind without her.
> 
> Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome, but please be kind. This is for fun!

The slanting sunlight streaming through the windows bathed the entire cafe in warm gold, the countertops glowing dully and dust motes flickering in the low light. Even the shadows seemed honeyed, the atmosphere almost saccharine. A gentle smell of baked goods and coffee permeated the air, and though the cafe wasn’t busy, it felt full. Behind the counter, illuminated by stripes of the thick light, Dream aimlessly wiped down dusty cups. His loose green coat and hood kept a simple, smiling porcelain mask in shadow, and the white apron loosely tied around his waist was disheveled from use. A contented, drowsy sigh escaped him, and his shoulders fell slack.

Slow evenings like these may not be the best for business, but there was nothing more relaxing than quietly soaking up the atmosphere. Even if it was a bit boring. The glass in his hands caught the light for a moment, sending a glimmering reflection racing across the ceiling to still on the wall.

A twitch, then a flash of movement, and an equally golden cat lept at the bright spot, smacking the wall with the entirety of his little fuzzy body. An amused smile tugged at the corner of Dream’s mouth, and he carefully twisted the glass in the ray of light, jostling the orb out of the cat’s reach. The results were instant as the cat threw himself at the wall again, paws flailing in a desperate attempt to catch it.

“Poor kitty, you’re never going to catch it like that,” he called out across the main floor, his voice mockingly sympathetic, but warmed by humor.

The cat’s only response was an irritated flick of the ear and a low _mrrmph._ The reflection flickered above him tauntingly, and his tail lashed back and forth as he followed its wavering movements.

It wasn’t until a few more failed attempts that the cat was forced to give up, the ray of light shifting as the sun lowered in the sky and dipped behind the neighboring buildings.

“Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be, Tommy,” Dream said with a shrug, leaving the yellow tabby to sulk as he turned to some of the empty tables, considering how much energy it would take to go and wash them. The few people in the cafe at this point were either too engrossed in work or petting a cat of their own to acknowledge that Dream talked to the cats. That, or they were regular enough to know that it was just normal for him.

The crisp, cheerful jingle of the bell over the door broke the warm quiet, a draft of cooling evening air accompanying it.

Dream instantly perked up, along with the ears of several relaxing cats. A salmon-pink cat lounging in a cushioned windowsill spared the door a disinterested glance before rolling over, but the green cloaked man seemed to be far from sharing the cat’s sentiment.

“Welcome, welcome,” he said from his place behind the counter as the customer paused, backlit in the entryway and soaking in their surroundings.

"No need to pull the friendly host spiel on me, Dream," the figure drawled, stepping into the illumination of the interior lighting. The white bandana across his forehead flashed."Your charm won't work on me, foul magician!"

Dream took the insult in stride, laughing along.

"Whatever you say, Sapnap, but you can hardly call me a magician. All I know is a few housekeeping spells." A gesture to the mostly clean tables and the open kitchen door seemed to illustrate this statement, as just visible through the doorway was a little sponge frantically scrubbing dishes by itself.

Sapnap snorted derisively. "Mhm, whatever ya say, green man. I'm not here for you, anyways." Every cat in his vicinity seemed to tense up in nervous anticipation.

"Not here for me? You wound me again! And here I thought we were friends." Dream clasped a hand to the cloth at his chest, voice dripping with feigned injury. Sapnap wholly ignored him, instead directing his attention to the nearest cat, who flattened their black and white ears. The grin he flashed the cat was downright wicked. This seemed to be cue enough for the cat to bolt off for the protection of a table or chair, Sapnap quickly taking up pursuit.

"Be gentle with him, Ranboo is new. And a little, ah, fragile!"

"Whatever, he'll have to get used to this eventually!"

Giddy laughter and a panicked mew were left in their wake, and Dream could only chuckle lightly as his friend scooped up a bedraggled Ranboo and gave him a mostly harmless squeeze. If any other customer did this, Dream would have booted them before they even had the chance, but Sapnap was the oldest patron of the Cat Nap Cafe and the closest friend Dream had around here. It just so happened, though, that he wasn't really the best with animals, but he did provide free entertainment on slow evenings like this.

"This one's real cute, Dream, where'd you pick him up?" Sapnap called, waving the lanky little cat about. Figuring it was finally time to intervene, dream abandoned the counter and gently pried the traumatized cat from his friend's grasp. He deftly tucked Ranboo to his chest, stroking the cat's back soothingly.

"Ranboo here was in need of a place to stay, where he could be safe, and his unique needs could be met. An odd one, maybe, but a very good cat." Mismatched red and green eyes blinked up at Dream's crude, vacant mask. "I suppose you're ready to be set down now?"

Sapnap began to rattle off events from his day, like a strange order of beef tongue and gossip amongst his regulars, as he poked around for a new cat to annoy. Ranboo, all legs and fluffed tail, carefully hid the moment he was on the floor again. He didn't need to worry, though, since Sapnap seemed intent on waking up the recently settled Tommy. The scrappy yellow tom looked absolutely pissed to have been disturbed from his cuddles, hissing at the sudden invasion of his space. The round little brown tabby he had been curled up next to lifted a sleepy head, before almost jumping out of his brown and white pelt at the sight of Sapnap's leering face.

One of the few remaining customers waved Dream a quiet goodbye as they headed out, giving the cat in the window adjacent to the door a little pet before heading out. The day was truly winding down, but with a few hours before closing lingering in the air, he was starting to feel fatigued. Or, sleepy, at least. Not even Sapnap's rambunctious visit seemed to be shaking him out of this fuzzy stupor.

"Your shop gets the strangest customers," Dream mused, reflecting on Sapnap's stories. "Is it because you're a butcher?"

Sapnap scoffed at that, looking away from his two newest victims. "You're one of my customers too, y'know. Plus, almost everyone comes to buy meat, so of course a few weirdos are bound to show up!" He absentmindedly patted at the little brown cat's head, each impact an almost comical bonk. Tommy bit him.

"OW! Why is this little dude so angry, anyways?" He pulled his hand away with a yelp.

"Oh, Tommy is always a bit hotheaded, but he's particularly protective of Tubbo. Can't blame him though, you're not exactly gentle. Don't you have a business to run, anyways?"

Sapnap stood up, cradling his hand. His sturdy frame and dark hair dirtied from a hard day's work made the pitiful display all the more awkward.

_"Drama queen,"_ a cross little voice said. _"Serves you right."_ He paid it no heed, or didn't hear it at all. Dream stifled another laugh.

"Mean. You and your cats are all mean," he whimpered.

The laugh Dream had attempted to bury bubbled out of his chest. "Mean? You're the one who came in slinging insults, Sap!"

"Merely friendly banter!" He gasped in response, before giving in to the affectionate and infectious laughter. "I'll just get revenge next time. I should get back to the shop though, I left Bad to cover for me, and he's not even an employee."

"Quit using friends as free labor!" Dream scolded, returning to his post behind the counter. The thought of falling back into the quiet of the nearly empty cafe and his own meandering thoughts was leaving him yawning already. Maybe this day was altogether too peaceful. "Bad is too kind for his own good."

"As if you don't bribe him with muffins, you hypocrite."

"Nonsense!"

_Dingaring-ling!_ the bell over the door interrupted. Once again, even stronger than before when Sapnap showed up, Dream's curiosity peaked and his head snapped towards the door. It could have been intuition, foresight, or plain desperation for something to break the monotony, but there was a thrill in his chest at whispered promises of adventure on the ring of the bell.

This time, the face looking around the cafe in quiet awe was far from familiar. Only a new customer would be this enrapt, and Dream was sure he has never even seen this guy about town.

"Ah, welcome! What can I get for you?" He called out, voice betraying him with a hopeful lilt.

_Exciting._

**Author's Note:**

> Once all the cats are introduced, I can make identifying descriptions, if that would help! I am also hoping to do drawings of characters and scenes to, but we will get to that later ...


End file.
